


The Last Memory Lasts

by sam_13



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-28
Updated: 2019-01-30
Packaged: 2019-10-18 04:44:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 14,582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17574128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sam_13/pseuds/sam_13
Summary: *性转 是妹妹 是妹妹 是妹妹*一个很久以前的脑洞。。。从电脑里抠出来以后稍微beta了一下，争取年前整完这篇就休息惹*相信我，是HE啦





	1. 啦啦啦

*这篇文没有任何对嫂子和斯卡曼德夫人不敬的意思

 

 

 

 

1

忒修斯和莉塔在一起了。

纽特之前甚至都不知道这件事，哪怕是一点点征兆。出版社要求她无论如何也要本人出席新书发布会，从来都害怕社交场所的小斯卡曼德病急乱投医，此时正好学生时代的好朋友上门拜访。于是她就邀请莉塔陪她，莉塔当然欣然同意了。只是直到告辞，纽特也没想起来问一声莉塔来她这儿这一趟是为了什么。

纽特在为人处世上过分粗糙的触感，让她甚至没注意到莉塔手上闪闪发亮的戒指。

她只能冷漠又拘束对忒修斯说：“我没有邀请你。”

“是我邀请他一起来的。”莉塔恳求般地看着好友：“别怪我。”

“我不想让你在我们之间帮我传话。”

“实际上是我请莉塔去传话的。”忒修斯说，“我想也许应该告诉你一声，我和莉塔订婚了。很快她也将会是斯卡曼德家的一员。”

纽特设想过这一刻到来的时候会是怎样的痛，但在所有的准备当中，都没料到它是如此地安静和庞大。她看着忒修斯的脚尖，干净锃亮的皮鞋，上面是深灰色的羊毛西裤。莉塔穿的是黑醋栗色的鞋子，小巧精致的跟，包裹着丝袜的优美的腿。而纽特，作为这场社交活动的主角，还穿着那双棕色的马靴，鞋头和鞋跟都有点破旧了。她的靴筒藏在长裙摆下，习惯性地脚尖向内站着，而那双皮鞋和高跟鞋的脚尖都正对着她。

“祝福你们。”纽特听见自己说，“现在我要出去了。我要讲一段写作过程中的趣事，然后给他们朗读一点节选。”

她以为自己会满头大汗，会目眩，但其实什么也没有发生。记者拍照的时候盛情邀请忒修斯也上台去——当然了，首席傲罗；但纽特固执地站在莉塔身边，努力把莉塔拉到中间来，让自己尽可能地避开闪光灯的范围。

莉塔戴着戒指。她是在镁光灯亮起的那一瞬间被刺伤的。忒修斯的手指上也有这么一个指环，不过没有石头，只是一个普通的金属环。它由威尔士的一个混血妖精制成，奇妙地混合了合金和黑曜石，在火焰照耀下会有绿色的幽光。它的内部会镌刻着他未婚妻的名字，无论戴多少年也不会磨损，最后会随着忒修斯一起进入坟墓。

忒修斯发现纽特低着头搓眼睛，踌躇了一下，没有直接说，而是碰了碰莉塔让她给妹妹递手帕。她的一些发丝别到耳后，露出发红的耳廓和脖子根。直到人群散尽纽特都不愿意看他，让他找不到机会去邀请妹妹回家吃饭。最后忒修斯还是只能求助地看着莉塔，她领会了，挽着纽特到旁边去说悄悄话。他走出了书店，到街道上点起一根麻瓜的香烟。

他和纽特的关系从她的学生时代就不太好。纽特不喜欢他，这他知道，她对他的工作总是有偏见，他也知道。但这不应该发酵到两兄妹一年到头都说不上一句话的程度。毕竟，父母去后他们是世界上彼此唯一的亲人，他们理应早就开始修复关系，至少维持起一个平时不太亲密却血脉相连的家庭。一根烟很快就抽完了，最后一点烟雾从他鼻子里飘出。莉塔也推门走了出来，忒修斯期待地瞧着她，她耸肩摇了摇头。

他叹了一口气，又点了一根烟。他甚至都不记得自己是什么时候染上了麻瓜的烟瘾。或许是在战场上的那几年。

 

2

在纽特22岁的时候忒修斯开始成为她的秘密爱人。

那时妈妈还在，第一次就发生在妈妈让她去给忒修斯送干净衣服的那个下午。她捧着一叠浆洗过的干净的衣裤上楼来，忒修斯在他的房间里洗澡，还带着麻瓜战场特有的硝烟味儿的军装胡乱丢在地上。水声停下以后他腰上围着一块浴巾出来，看见妹妹坐在床边，匆忙挡住自己的动作几乎有点狼狈。但她还是看见了，快步上前来，扳着哥哥的手臂要看那一处伤疤。忒修斯拿她没办法，他们坐下来，纽特的手指从上到下滑过几乎满布他右边胸膛的巨大创口，粉红色的新肉在橄榄色的旧皮肤上像一幅拙劣的图。

“是步枪。7.92毫米口径，看起来吓人。好在是右边，没击中心脏，而且你别忘了我是一个巫师。”

他安慰着妹妹，但这没有起到什么作用。他感到伤口处她触到的皮肤特别痒，痒得他想推开她，躲起来，躲到纽特追不到也看不见的地方去。

“疼吗？”她问了个孩子气的话。

“不疼，比 _钻心剜骨_ 差远了。”

他以为自己开了个玩笑，但纽特滚烫的眼泪落在了他的胸口上。他分不清也不记得自己是不是看到了妹妹成年以后的第一滴泪，因为他把纽特紧紧抱在了怀里，安抚地拍着她的脊背。她的身子剧烈地挛缩着，无声地在哥哥颈窝里哭泣，双手蜷成爪，像是想要抓紧他，却又把他推开。她修剪得很整齐的指甲在哥哥胸脯上打滑，脖子极不自然地弓着，挽起的头发露出通红一片的颈项。忒修斯强硬地掰她的下巴，要她抬起脸来看着自己，摸到满手都是泪水，指甲盖几乎嵌进她脸颊柔嫩的皮肤。终于他让她抬起了头，他想说别哭了我还没死，也想说别告诉妈妈。但纽特的睫毛被眼泪打湿，一根根分明，眉毛因为哭泣皱成几乎可笑的弧度，苍白的嘴唇翕张着，人中到鼻尖却是一片发红。最后他什么也说不出口，手变成捧起她的脸，然后扣住她的后脑勺，吻了她。

也许是因为劫后余生，也许是因为战争让他们都失去了太多，忒修斯迅速且热烈地跟纽特纠缠到了一起。无数次他在她睡着时用手指摸她的轮廓，眉弓，鼻梁，鼻尖，微翘的上唇，向下的嘴角，下巴上的小坑。他在战壕里也描绘过这个，但童年的回忆远远不如把她抱在怀里那样清晰和温热。他回到伦敦魔法部上班，纽特温顺地接受了他的安排。他们早晨一起出门，晚上忒修斯回得更晚，回到家总有妹妹兼爱人在温暖的炉火边读着书等待他。

那一段日子对纽特来说幸福得不真切。公平地说，对忒修斯来说也是一样的。但也许他们对 _那一段_ 日子的长短定义不一样，因为第一次争吵就爆发在短短十几天以后。

“你去了东线。”忒修斯的震惊接近于暴怒：“你竟然从来没有告诉过我！”

“我没有去前线。我只是在后方帮他们驯龙……”

“看在梅林的份上！”忒修斯吼了起来：“那也是战场！你们离轰炸点有多远？十里？十五里？而且那是火龙！就算魔法能帮你躲过麻瓜炮弹轰炸，能抵挡龙火吗？我不明白！傲罗都死光了吗？非要你一个十七岁的女孩子去送死吗？！”

纽特的脸色发白，但还是很坚持：“我是十七岁，没错，但我已经成年了。如果你还记得的话。而且你有你的牺牲方式，我也有我的。我不觉得我做错了什么。”

“你会死的！”

“在那个时候？你也是！”

他们朝对方大吼大叫，然后气喘吁吁地瞪着彼此，说着一些明明是只有深深相爱的人才说得出口的话。忒修斯先妥协了，他过来抱她，纽特闪躲没成功，被他扣在了怀里。

“我会担心得疯掉的。阿尔忒弥斯。”他在她耳边沙哑地说。

“这就是为什么我没有告诉你。”

“不，如果有下一次，你再要做什么危险的事，你一定得告诉我。而我不会让任何危险的事发生。”

他开始吻她。

 

3

第二次大的争吵是在纽特从魔法部辞职的时候，忒修斯几乎整整一天没有理她。晚上他听着妹妹悠长的呼吸，忍不住翻身起来危险地压在纽特的身上。然后他们又开始吵，直吵到天快亮又或者是纽特开始掉眼泪，他才草草道歉和安抚地吻她。

到纽特接受出版公司的委托开始筹备那书时，忒修斯没忍住，他们在神奇箱子里吵得非常厉害。这一次不在床上，不在黑暗中和卧室里，纽特站在魔法虚构的太阳光和南威尔士草甸齐小腿深的水中，愤怒得就像一头野生的母狮子。她过长的头发披在肩上，胡乱扎的麻花辫散开了，脸颊上有泥水。忒修斯用了个咒语把她拽到跟前来，纽特拼命捶打他的胸膛。他以为抱到她就算好了，但第二天她收拾箱子就去了立陶宛。

纽特第一次从东欧回来以后他们之间维持着小心翼翼的和平。但纽特了解忒修斯，就如忒修斯了解她一样。她的下一个委托是去爱尔兰，这倒还好，然后她开始频繁地去法国和西班牙，忒修斯也没说什么。只是他们越来越聚少离多，忒修斯在法律执行司的地位越来越重要，大家都传说他会是下一位傲罗办公室主任，同时也是史上最年轻的那种。他们也不可能真的在轮船港口、麻瓜火车站之类的地方依依惜别或者重逢拥吻，常常是忒修斯深夜回家，纽特给他留了一盏夜灯，自己在自己那侧床上睡了。又或者是纽特结束一段旅途，忒修斯匆匆进门，交换一个简单的吻以后继续回去加班。

他们短暂的相聚在白天越来越少，夜里越来越多。忒修斯会半夜把她弄醒，或者有时主动的是她。这个时候不需要讲话和沟通，他们让汗水交汇在一起，呻*吟和喘息替自己表达。

那时纽特的书已经完成了一半。她从南美回来以后，本来准备享受一段难得的假期，可去亚利桑那的任务又落在了她头上，推脱不能也不想推脱。晚上结束以后她在想怎么跟忒修斯措辞，毕竟不需要多高的情商也能判断出他不会很高兴。这个时候总是他最放松的时刻，于是纽特趴在他臂弯里吞吞吐吐地说了计划的改变。

“那你原来的计划是什么？”忒修斯只是这样问她，好像并不关心妹妹的美国之行。

“我准备在英格兰休息一段时间，整理书稿。你知道的，就在家里。”她回答说。

忒修斯笑了，他勾起的嘴角藏在烟雾中。不知道从什么时候起，他开始喜欢在事后抽一根烟。也许工作时他就有这样的习惯，但纽特已经很久没见到哥哥在魔法部里的样子。回到家以后，也只有做完了他才会允许自己放空在尼古丁里。

“还有呢？”他的话里有一种循循善诱的意思。

“还有什么？”她有点茫然。

忒修斯叹了一口气。他把烟头摁灭，修长的手指穿过纽特的头发，把粘在她雀斑上的一点发丝拨到后面去。为了方便全世界跑来跑去她早就剪掉了辫子，现在短到脸颊处的卷发让她看起来比实际年龄还要小几岁。而三十多岁的忒修斯从十七岁起就长得比同龄人稳重，时间在他脸上没留下什么痕迹，那双灰蓝色的眼睛一如既往深邃。他抬起纽特的下巴，她的绿色虹膜上有一些棕色的斑，对着光线瞳孔缩得像一只谨慎的猫。

“你有没有想过自己不能永远这样满世界旅行？”他温柔地说，口气像在责怪不懂事的孩子：“我们正式结婚以后，你还要让我常常独守空房吗？我们的孩子谁来照顾呢？”

纽特看着她的哥哥像是不认识这个人一样。

“结婚？”她感到很不可思议，“忒修斯，你是中了什么混淆咒吗？你是我的亲哥哥！”

而忒修斯的眼神里有近乎狂热的炙热。“我们当然可以，”他捧起妹妹的脸：“我可以重新做一份家谱，需要一些很复杂的混淆魔药。或者我可以给你换一个身份，改变一下你的样子，说你是我们家在欧陆的远房表亲。就算实在瞒不过去，纯血家族近亲通婚的例子又不是没有。阿尔忒弥斯，我想拥有你，我想光明正大地永远跟你在一起。我已经找到了给我们做戒指的工匠，是一个混血妖精。我们会留下血脉，我要在所有人的祝福下吻你，只要你说愿意。”

“妈妈……”

“我可以修改妈妈的记忆。如果你坚持，我们可以跟妈妈坦白，这不能阻拦我们。妈妈爱我们，她见到我们相爱只会放心和祝福。阿尔忒弥斯，你愿不愿意？”

他像是中了迷药，但一字一句又是那么理智，那么理直气壮。这完完全全是忒修斯的方式，他想得到她，先确立一个目标，然后所有的手段对他来说都不是问题。

但她的后脊骨发凉，这不该是忒修斯每天琢磨的东西。他是英格兰的 _战争英雄_ ，是魔法部冉冉升起的政治新星，是斯卡曼德家的骄傲和可靠的兄长。她不敢想一个戒指会改变所有，一个戒指。她觉得自己的无名指上已经感觉到了刺痛，哥哥会拴住她，他的爱太沉重，他是一张网。纽特从小到大就从没有一天逃出过这无形的丝线，他在学校里牵动着她，他在战场上也拴紧了她，现在他又要将她捆绑起来，她将无路可退，无所遁形。

“我不——我没想过这么多，忒修斯。”她逃避了。

他很失望。但他们说好了，周末一起回去看望妈妈。

 

4

实际上从爸爸去世以后妈妈的身体就远不如前了。她总是呆呆傻傻的，有时清醒，有时糊涂，坐在起居室里看着爸爸曾经坐的沙发一愣就是整个上午。她进食也很少，有时候咳嗽起来，不算苍老的肺里像藏着一个一百岁的风箱。

忒修斯对妈妈坦白的时候把纽特支走了。她在花园里修剪灌木，以前爸爸会把树篱打理成一些小动物的轮廓，可村子里请来的保姆没这样的兴趣和耐心。她捧着一束紫色的僧帽花回到起居室里，之前还好好的妈妈看上去却像是又糊涂了起来。她用拐杖打忒修斯的腿，嘴里叫着两人都没法分辨的句子。一会儿后妈妈喃喃着上楼，纽特扶着她，看着她躺下小憩，自己去弄晚饭。忒修斯一直在楼下，把僧帽花精心地插在小花瓢里。

他们对外说妈妈是在睡梦中去世的。实际上她走得很难堪，什么东西呛住了她的气管，也许是没消化的司康，也许只是一口浓痰。总之这位衰弱的妇人有那么一阵子情绪激动，她的脸是紫涨的，嘴角流诞，样子十分可怖。纽特不得不推迟了美国行程，葬礼过后，他们又在爸爸妈妈的家里住了一晚。这一晚她睡在自己的卧室里，自己抱着自己的膝盖发呆，因为哭得太多两眼下有些淤积的青色。

忒修斯不放心她，他不敲门地就进来了。他像一个丈夫一样搂着纽特安慰，直到纽特突然问出了那个带着剧毒的问题。像一颗投入这幢斯卡曼德庄园里威力巨大的麻瓜炸弹。

“妈妈是气死的么？”她问，不带任何表情。

这是忒修斯和纽特的最后一次争吵。这个开启接下来一段咆哮的问题本身已经不重要了，重要的是在争执的过程中他们都把彼此表达得淋漓尽致。忒修斯坚持认为他没有错，而纽特想说的比她说出来的还多得多。她想说你不能这样控制我，你不能以保护的名义约束我，你不能为了一个虚无缥缈的名分就把我们两人都陷入泥淖之中。但最后他们不约而同地把话题偏向到了第一次，那一次也在这房子里，就在隔壁。越来越发紫的黄昏光线透过玻璃窗进来，他们因为一百种无法爆发的情绪而跟彼此纠缠在一起，有庆幸，有孤注一掷，有望不可即，有欲望，有苟且偷生。吵到最后他们两人都失去了理智，忒修斯红着眼睛问她：“难道跟我在一起，你不是因为爱吗？”

纽特颤抖着嘴唇。她不是她哥哥，她无法用一个简单的是或者不是来完成这个句子。她爱忒修斯，在那样爱他以前就已经爱他了。只是他们之间的阻碍从来就不是爱与不爱的问题。忒修斯没有等到她的回答，他突然爆发起来，手臂像钢铁一样把纽特箍住。他不需要任何法力，也不需要跟她讲什么感情和大道理。他单纯靠身体的力量和肌肉的强度把她摁住，粗鲁地进入她。纽特感觉不到任何快感，在痛苦中又不得不臣服于哥哥压倒性的力量。她在恨自己的时候又心痛同样在崩溃边缘的忒修斯。她卑微地寻找他的眼神，想要得到一点来自他痛苦的肯定。她想的是，假如哥哥也跟她一样痛得无法享受这场性爱，那她就再原谅他一次。这是她给自己设定的已经低到尘埃里的槛。

可是她在忒修斯发红的眼眶里也看到了情欲。他喜欢屈服的纽特，无法反抗、任他摆布的，温顺的纽特，身兼妹妹和爱人，忒修斯·斯卡曼德的附属品。她从头到尾都保持着清醒，忒修斯睡着以后，她一遍遍描摹他的轮廓，眉弓，鼻梁，鼻尖，微翘的上唇，向下的嘴角，下巴上的小坑。临走之前她给无知无觉的哥哥服下了大量的蜷翼魔毒液，决定让梅林或者命运来做选择。如果他们之间这段纠缠只剩下痛苦，那痛苦就应该结束在她作选择的这一刻。

 

5

纽特在自己的神奇箱子里醒过来。她发现自己合衣蜷在操作室的木椅子上，卷曲了一夜的脊椎和盆骨随着她的动作发出抗议的响声。她摇晃着发沉的脑袋，感觉自己好像做了一个很长的梦，又好像梦里有什么十分重要和捉摸不透的信息。她扶着台面静静等晨起的晕眩过去，然后顺手开始清洗一个用来装蜷翼魔毒液的空瓶子。

纽特顺着梯子爬到屋子里来，猫头鹰已经送来了当日的预言家日报。她尴尬地看到自己的照片和报道出现在第六版。那张模糊的黑白照片上，忒修斯一脸骄傲地站在后方，她自己低着头闪躲摄影师和读者的视线，好朋友莉塔挽着她微笑。这时她想起自己还没有恭喜哥哥和好友，但一考虑到要送他们结婚礼物和去忒修斯家吃饭就开始犯难。

 

6

纽特把礼物直接送给了莉塔，还是拒绝了忒修斯的邀请，无论是工作上还是回家吃饭这个问题上。这不是说她和他们的关系不好，她是在最后一刻退缩的。通过一种类似小动物的前方有潜在危险的直觉。忒修斯从走廊那头几乎是跑过来抱她，她看到兄长的鬓角都渗出了汗，好在他只是为了躲开别人的视线交待她几句注意的事情。忒修斯的领子上有很重的烟草味，她皱起眉头，这种麻瓜的习惯她很想劝哥哥早日戒掉。

但她还是什么都没有说。他们的下一个拥抱来得让人心碎，失去莉塔的巨大痛苦看起来几乎击溃了忒修斯，他从纽特的肩头抬起脸时，通红的眼眶里写满了崩溃。纽特犹豫了一下，像兄长小时候对待她那样拍他的脊背，感到手掌下他的结实的肌肉绷成一块石头。

纽特没法这样抛下忒修斯。他们之间的关系总算修复了，可这不该以他未婚妻的生命为代价。记不清是多少年来的第一次，纽特到忒修斯家去吃晚饭。她按照哥哥给的地址找到了这处离魔法部不算远的伦敦郊区的公寓，蓝灰色的砖房，有壁炉的烟囱，左右社区里住的都是不认识斯卡曼德的麻瓜。她走上台阶去叩门环，三道水泥板的台阶，第一道比后面两道要宽一些。她抬脚很自然地多迈了一寸。

忒修斯给她开门，快得就像他一直站在门边一样。他看上去依然憔悴，但保持着衣冠楚楚的风度。“还好你没找错地方，”他沙哑地说，“总是有人把鲍尔斯顿街（Bullston’s）搞成波士顿（Boston’s）街，就连魔法部的猫头鹰也会飞错。”

 

 

 

 

 

 

————————————

别信哥哥！被98K狙会死的！ 

 

 


	2. 嘻嘻嘻

他们不知道这个吻为什么发生，发生的时候只知道两人都放弃了呼吸的权利疯狂索取彼此。

忒修斯的一只手扣着纽特的后脑勺，她的脸小得还没有他的一个巴掌大，那只手滑到她纤细的脖子上，把她使劲往自己的方向按。他们的鼻子撞在一起，还有脑门和脸颊。忒修斯像是突然患上了皮肤饥渴症一般用脸蹭着她，舌头几乎要刺进她的喉咙里。他的另一只手环着纽特，她太纤细，他把她整个人圈在怀里，手掌还能摸到她正面的腹部。这个吻结束的时候他们都尝到了血腥味和咸，纽特的抽噎还没完全停下来，嘴唇破了，微张着唇瓣。

她像一头误入捕猎夹的小鹿。

忒修斯用额头抵着她的额头。手指不断摩擦她脸颊上的泪痕。他的力气太大，纽特能感觉到他拇指的老茧一点点捺在她的雀斑上，像是要烙下属于自己的痕迹。她偏着头，不再跟忒修斯眉骨下的深蓝对视，而他的手指还在她的脸上。她张嘴含进了哥哥的拇指，那里很快被高热和湿软包围，她柔软的小舌头缠绕在他的指尖上。很容易让他想到她下体那处高热湿软的腔。

他从喉咙里发出一声咆哮般的含混的声音，直接向前把纽特按在了身下。他们的脑袋撞在一起，其实有点疼，但纽特没有叫。她的双耳之中都是轰鸣，目眩神迷，只有被推倒在床垫上、皮肤摩擦织物的声音能从骨缝里被感觉到。忒修斯又吻住她，凶猛地撞上来，狠狠吸吮一下又分开，然后再吻上来。

他腰上的浴巾早已因为动作散开了。他的眼睛一直锁着纽特的脸，好像不能错过她的任何一丝表情。但纽特没有跟他对视，她垂着眼皮往下看，用视线抚摸哥哥修长健壮的身子。宽阔的肩，胸口大片的疤痕，结实的腹肌，延伸到小腹的毛发，皮肤苍白却有力的腿。她的手掌撑住忒修斯，疤痕上新长出来的肉还很嫩，是粉红色的，和正常皮肤的交界处有薄薄的凸起。

她又掉了眼泪，手顺着他的锁骨滑到肩胛上，指甲扣进他，一用力把哥哥摁低，胸膛严丝合缝地压在她自己的胸口上。

忒修斯的体重压得纽特窒息了一瞬。他们胡乱地交叠在一起，为了不让自己压坏她，忒修斯用膝盖抵住床垫撑起一点体重。纽特把被他压住的半条腿抽出来，分开了，另一条腿也打开来夹住哥哥的腰。他上一次见纽特还是私自出征前，那时她十八岁，细瘦的身子，紧紧抱在怀里都几乎感觉不到的乳。现在他顺着妹妹的脖子一路舔吻下来，咬她的喉咙，咬她锁骨处的小小凸起。他的唇碰到了她的衣领，即使裙子已经高高掀到腰际，她的领口还是好好地系着。

他需要一个准许，一个承诺，以证明这不是濒死的幻想也不是残留的梦境。

他抬起头来又吻了她一下，哑着嗓子说：“可以吗？”

纽特没有回答。她已经看够了，闭着眼睛，但泪花还在不断从眼角渗出来。她艰难地抬起手，不断撞到哥哥撑起自己的手臂。她仰面躺着，紧紧闭着眼，一颗一颗解开自己胸口的纽扣。

乳房娇嫩的皮肤暴露在空气中，只是她一点也不觉得冷。忒修斯的嘴唇随着她的动作一直贴着她往下滑，她的指节有几下磕到了哥哥的牙齿。裙子的纽扣从上到下都被解开了，朝两边摊开，像她脊背下蝴蝶的翼。

她抬起一点腰部，让忒修斯把她的衬裙从下往上捞起来，温顺地抬起手臂脱出肩带。身体的动作摩擦纯棉床单和织物发出窸窣的响声，好像这就是房里全部的噪音，足以掩盖掉他们急促的呼吸和心跳。最后她向上曲起膝盖，忒修斯把她的内裤剥下来，她身子那么软，能够把双腿伸向空中让他除掉最后一件衣物的遮挡。

她不敢睁开眼睛，至少不敢完全睁开。她等待着忒修斯重新压在她身上，像孪生兄妹在子宫中互相拥抱一般交叠。他的体温比她高，笼罩着她，她的乳头在肌肤摩擦间已经涨得立起来，被他的动作蹭得发疼。纽特的手从忒修斯腋下穿过去抱住了他的背，这就是允许了。她张开双腿，她能感觉到自己的潮湿，和忒修斯的坚硬。

她需要他进来，感受他还活着的生命力，并且她是那么迫切地想忒修斯让自己疼。

“阿尔忒弥斯……”

他沙哑的喉音呼唤她的名字像是一种呻吟。忒修斯三十岁了，他早已过了使神智让位于情欲的年纪。虽然他已经硬得像一块石头一样，龟头渗出的液体弄湿了自己，但他还是需要听到她的声音。

阿尔忒弥斯不明白，只有他心里清楚。

她以为这是这一次的准许，但对他来说不是。对他来说，这是忒修斯·斯卡曼德一生真正的开始和结束。他要为无处安放的自己找一个庇护所，他寻觅过，迷失过，几乎自我放逐过，因为他曾以为自己永远叩不开天堂之门。他继续用鼻尖蹭着纽特的脸颊和鼻翼，询问她。

“从没有过。”她低低地说。

她误解了他，虽然这也是忒修斯迫不及待想知道的。她补充道：“只有你。”

没人能抵挡得了这一句。

忒修斯缓缓顶入了那处淫荡、湿软、隐秘的所在，纽特没有别的反应，只是更抱紧了他。他全部进去，一寸一寸往前推，他硬得有一种自己宛如刀斧的错觉。处女之地，归憩之所，他进去以后就再也无法回头看。他们回不到从前了，他们会做爱，不断地做爱，以繁殖以快感以救赎的各种名义和借口做爱。他会把她标记为自己唯一的妻子和伴侣。他的额头用力抵着纽特的前额，自己棕色的头发落在她的眼睑上。

她好像被阳光晒到一般掀动着眼皮想要醒来。

“阿尔忒弥斯，”他轻声地问，“你感觉……怎么样？”

她艰难地抬起一只手，抚摸兄长的脸颊，泪水像溪流一样涌出翠绿的泉眼。

“我感觉……完整。”

她笑了，尽管肉体的痛还挂在她的眉心上。忒修斯叹息着吻住她，抽动起来，用唇堵住贞洁女神所不应发出的呻吟声。

他们的母亲还在楼下张罗晚餐，纽特进来甚至没有锁门，所以他们不能发出任何响动。纽特仰躺着急促喘息，身子随着他抽送的动作晃着，殷红的乳头颤悠悠像白色奶油上那一点点果酱。忒修斯的唇几乎没有一刻离开她的肌肤。他不断地吻她，从嘴唇到脸颊，从每一粒雀斑到她耳根的茸毛，从微微跳动的喉管脉搏到象征生命与孕育的乳房。

他们身下的床也在跟着摇晃，但两人都停不下来，直到床头板被晃得有点危险地撞击着墙壁。

忒修斯搂着纽特的腰把她拉起来，让她被插满着坐在自己的怀里。他的双腿在她背后伸开，一手扣着她的臀肉，一手扶着她单薄皮肤下节节分明的脊柱。她配合地往下坐，随着忒修斯顶弄的动作摇摆身子。他在她体内涨得这么大，把她的每一寸空隙都撑满了，他把她体内的空腔变成了他的形状。

他们又吻在一起，艰难地在对方嘴唇里呻吟着，控制身体嵌入和吮吸顺应一个节奏。这个吻持续到两人都感觉窒息才告一段落，忒修斯松开她，唾液在唇瓣间连出一条淫荡的线，断在窗外照进来黄昏的光晕里。外面太阳正在落山，晴天的月已经升了上来。他们同样苍白的身体沐浴了一层一样的光线，两人都是金黄色的，头发是蜂蜜色的。

纽特仰起脖子，双手撑着他的大腿把自己送给他，忒修斯从她的喉咙一直吻到她瘦得能数出肋骨的胸口。床垫吱呀地叫唤，他们都咬紧了牙关，无声地准备迎接灭顶的快感。

纽特能感觉得到。他更大了，刺得更深，好像是从腿间掰开那处女性的入口劈开了她，把自己嵌入直深到她的心脏里。她的手指揪紧了床单，再次仰头的时候闭上眼睛，屏住了呼吸。

忒修斯使劲地往上顶弄着，撞得她疼。

哥哥射给了她，他们生命的种子融化在一起了。她瘫软下来，伏在忒修斯的肩头时发现自己在抽泣，而且她能听到不止一个人发出了哽咽的声音。

“你是我的了。”忒修斯在她耳边轻声说。

 

 

 

 

————————————————

小科普：十七世纪就发明避孕套了，英国人干的。

 

 


	3. Chapter 3

作者真的没有任何对嫂子不敬的意思

 

 

 

 

 

 

7  
    忒修斯的记忆在莉塔的肉体湮灭时汹涌而来。到底具体是什么冲破了蜷翼魔毒的功效，是真正失去的、无法追回的痛苦，还是因为那一刻若不是莉塔挡在前面，被蓝火焚烧的就是纽特，他也不清楚。一瞬间过多的画面涌上脑子，他还在疯狂地试图拦下莉塔。纽特死死箍住他的腰，然后他终于清醒过来，第一时间把纽特拉过来护在怀里。 _万咒皆终_ 的橙火冲到空中时，一切也不过刚刚过去了几分钟，但对忒修斯来说简直就是重新经历了一辈子。纽特犹豫着踮起脚抱住了他，而在他眼里，这不只是劫后余生。不，这是活过来。虽然他仍在为莉塔心碎，但真正的忒修斯终于活了过来。他回抱纽特，她身子的每一处他仍记得清清楚楚，她跟他分开以后瘦了那么多，每一次他看见她，就像一杆小树苗一样孤零零地立在那里。

这个拥抱结束了。纽特有些不安地打量着他，就像担心他会当场做出些什么傻事。但首席傲罗擦去了眼角的泪水，拍拍纽特的肩膀就离开了。作为这场残酷战斗为数不多的幸存者，他当然第一时间就要承担起善后的责任。

纽特再见到忒修斯已经是在伦敦的魔法部。他们先去了一趟苏格兰，把属于邓布利多的血誓还给教授以后，忒修斯就独自离开了。纽特很担心他，多年以来的第一次，她敲开了首席傲罗办公室的门。

也许应该先从一次晚饭开始。她想，忒修斯和她毕竟是彼此世界上唯一的亲人。不管年轻的时候他的性格有多么混蛋，如果他已经改不了又深陷痛苦和自责中，那么她也是时候勇敢踏出改善关系的这一步。

 

8

第一次约会是莉塔先邀请的忒修斯。她就那样勇敢地走到 _战争英雄_ 面前自我介绍，并邀请了他。忒修斯看起来有点愣，在听她说出“莱斯特兰奇”这个姓氏之后。年轻的女傲罗绷直了脊背，但脑袋仍扬得高高的：“对，莱斯特兰奇，就是那个几乎不可能产生傲罗的家族，你没有听错。”

“不，不。”他看起来比莉塔更像是受到了冒犯，马上温和地说：“我记得你，莱斯特兰奇小姐。你是纽特的朋友。”

然后他们约在了一个恰当的时间和恰当的地点。忒修斯作为一个约会和潜在的结婚对象堪称完美，他正值壮年，前途无量，英俊潇洒，风度翩翩。从落座到寒暄的时候他们俩人都无懈可击，莉塔也很自信自己的魅力。餐前酒用完后有一段短暂的沉默，忒修斯微笑着，就好像这抹微笑已经是刻在他脸上的面具，直到需要战斗时才换上另一幅更为人熟知的面孔。好在晚餐端了上来，莉塔察觉他极其细微地松了一口气。

用餐时他们出于礼节不怎么交谈，但如果再继续沉默下去这个夜晚就难免以尴尬收场了。终于莉塔喝光佐餐酒的时候提起了那个话题：“你一直没怎么说到纽特，我忍不住想知道你是不是还在为当年的事情生我的气。”

忒修斯顿住了，正视她的时候，莉塔才发现他蓝灰色的虹膜里有一点棕色的斑，跟他的妹妹一样。“不，我不生你的气。”他认真地说，而且听起来并不像是撒谎：“好吧，也许曾经是有一点，但这是纽特自己的事，她自己的决定。我一直在反省自己是不是对身边的人管束过于严厉，她总说我不尊重她，不信任她。我不是认为自己坚持的东西是错的，只或者可以用更温和一点的手段来达到目的。如你所见。”

他苦笑着耸了耸肩：“纽特现在几乎不愿意跟我说话。”

莉塔温柔地看着他。

“你们是兄妹。”她把手勇敢地放在了忒修斯的手背上，“她很爱你，毋庸置疑。”

这在接下来的时间里几乎成了他们之间的一个模式。每当有可能陷入尴尬或者无法继续话题的时候，他们就谈纽特。忒修斯就像想把自己错过的妹妹的学生时代全部从莉塔记忆里挖掘出来一样，考虑到这几年纽特几乎可以说是躲着他活动。

有时候纽特非法蓄养交易神奇动物的处罚单子被女傲罗看到时，她故意拦下来转给忒修斯，他们会交谈几句这惹事的玩意来自哪里，以推测年轻的斯卡曼德又流浪到了地球的哪个角落。他们就这样细水长流地交往了起来。

 

9

忒修斯·斯卡曼德法力高强，心志坚定，更难得的是他还长袖善舞，在魔法部的影响力几乎和他在黑巫师中的名声一样出众。在他刚刚成为有史以来最年轻的首席傲罗之后不久，部里突然有无聊人士关心起了这位三十七岁纯血男巫的感情生活。在一个餐会上，特拉福先生当众突兀地问起：“你是在和莱斯特兰奇约会吗，斯卡曼德？”

“是的。”他诚实地回答说。实际上这不温不火的约会已经持续了好一段时间，她不只是时间最长的一个，看起来也是唯一的一个。两人都没有感觉这是什么需要保密的事情。

“莱斯特兰奇。”特拉福拖着长长的，拙劣模仿着法语发音的口吻说。身边已经有人轻蔑地笑了起来。

忒修斯在人群中看到了莉塔。她橄榄色的皮肤和娇小的身躯与周遭高大的傲罗和肥胖的文员们相比，夺目又有些格格不入。他知道许多人看不起这位来自纯种白人家庭的混血女巫，抛开莱斯特兰奇家臭名昭著的历史不谈，她甚至没有一位被承认过的母亲，也没有人认为这位女郎身后真有那些古老富有家庭的帮助。但她的模样总是那么骄傲，尽管所有人都暗地里嘲笑她的身世，她依然打扮得光鲜亮丽，精致优雅。她强悍的能力能消灭掉一切质疑她工作的声音，但巫师社会一样会无聊地对与他人无关的私人生活指点取乐。

“玩玩就好了，和那个女孩。”特拉福像是某种长辈一样拍着他的肩意味深长地说。“永远别娶那样的姑娘。说起来我的家族和马尔福家有些亲戚关系，我姑姑的表妹嫁给了……”

忒修斯有一搭没一搭地听着年长同事的吹嘘。他瞧见莉塔，她扬着脑袋，骄傲和自矜是刻在她的骨子里的，冷漠的脸色也不能完全掩盖她内心火热的正义感与良善。他们没有资格胡乱评价她，就因为她姓莱斯特兰奇，就因为……她的行为总是固执得让人误解，就因为……她没有根据周遭的评价来改变自己。

“实际上，”他清了清喉咙打断一些没有意义的谈话：“我从来不拿感情生活开玩笑。我们已经准备订婚了。”

他朝莉塔走去，在众人注目前第一次主动牵起了她的手。

 

10

夜里莉塔醒来，在起居室里找到了忒修斯。他又在抽烟，眼眶里的血丝在清冷的月色下也能清楚地看到。这已经不是莉塔第一次发现他难以接近，首席傲罗的心门外筑有一道墙，无数次她以为自己摸了进去，却发现里面仍是一团迷雾。有时候就连忒修斯也认为自己不明白自己，就算他能够按照世俗法则的那样去做一个好男人、好丈夫，他骨子里也不知道自己为何要这样做。

莉塔拿下了他手里的烟蒂，然后她发现他在流着眼泪。

“我很担心你，忒修斯。”她尽量温和地对未婚夫说，“我希望你可以诚实地跟我谈谈。”

“我不知道。”他茫然地摇着头。

“我觉得我对你已经很诚实了，但是，我不知道。我觉得我……不完整。”

他说出那个词的时候，嘶哑的声音像一片枯叶落在空荡荡的水泥房间地板上。

莉塔在他膝前蹲下了，她的下巴搭在忒修斯的腿上，尝试握住他冰冷的双手。

“我爱你，忒修斯。”她轻声说，“如果你跟我在一起感觉到不幸福，我想让你知道你随时可以取消婚约。”

忒修斯看起来像是被这个想法吓到了：“不，我不能对你这么做。”

“你认为婚姻究竟是什么？”她问他。

“责任。”忒修斯回答得不经过任何考虑。

莉塔笑了：“我的答案跟你一样。但有些人，世界上有那么一种人，他们认为婚姻只是因为爱情。只有爱情就足够了。”

她停顿着，忒修斯像一座雕像一样坐在那里，看起来并不准备接她的话。

“我爱你，忒修斯。”她又说了一遍。“等到你想好好谈谈你究竟爱不爱我的时候，无论怎样的答案我都可以接受。”

他们没有等到下一次开诚布公的谈话，因为这个可敬的姑娘为了保护他们兄妹走进了蓝火。在过多信息涌上脑海的那一瞬间，忒修斯曾想过也许他对莉塔才像是兄长对幼妹那样无私的爱。他维护她，保护她，支持她，却礼貌地对她内心深处最柔软的地方避而不谈。可一旦面对那位他真正血脉相连的妹妹，他所想的从来都只是占有、充满和自我毁灭而已。

他觉得自己再也不能完整了。

 

11

纽特认为忒修斯把自己的这次来访看待得过于紧张了。他们安静地坐在桌前享用哥哥准备的晚餐，不得不说他的手艺还算不错，炖菜几乎达到了妈妈当年还没生病时的水准。

只是他总是把味道做得太淡。纽特自然而然地去拿面前的盐罐，忒修斯看到了，把餐桌那一边一个同样的罐子递过来。

“这就是盐了。谢谢。”纽特说。忒修斯笑笑收回了骨节分明的手。

“你瘦了很多。”她轻轻地指出，“请照顾好自己，忒修斯。”

他回答：“你也一样。你总是一个人在满世界跑，你比我更需要精心的照顾和规律膳食。”

“我比你想象中的要强壮许多。”

“听起来我也比你更不需要人为我操心。”

纽特放下了叉子。

“不是这样的。”她看着哥哥，“我一直很担心你，忒修斯。很抱歉这些年我们过得有些疏远，我只是想让你知道我从来没有停止过为你担心。你太……”她想着措辞，“你太想要牺牲自己了，你……你任何时候都愿意挡在我们所有人前面。有的时候我甚至一想到你在战场上的那几年，我就后怕得要睡不着觉。”

忒修斯眼睛发红，攥紧了膝上的餐巾。

纽特也不自在地低头拨弄着头发。这么多年没跟哥哥说过心里话，她还不适应这样煽情的家庭气氛。她站了起来，匆匆说：“我去一下洗手间。”

他没有指路。纽特径自上了二楼。

她回到起居室的时候忒修斯已经在收拾碗碟了。纽特在沙发上坐下，这间屋子里女人生活过的痕迹少得几乎辨认不出。除了该有的必要的家具，忒修斯几乎没有添加过任何的摆设，考虑到他已经在这里孤零零地住了近十年，这是一件颇奇怪也惹人担心的事实。非要说起来，唯一有点生活气息的就是茶几上那个硕大的烟灰缸，里面凌乱地塞满了烟头。纽特很发愁，她不知道自己的劝告哥哥到底听不听得进去。

她觉得哥哥还是有点儿怪，不过就最近他承受的事情来说，纽特觉得自己应该再细心温柔一点儿。最后她礼貌地告辞，忒修斯送她到玄关处，举着衣架上飘过来的大衣替她穿上另一边袖子。

“谢谢你，忒修斯，谢谢你的晚饭。”她说，“我想以后我们可以经常见见……”

他突然打断了她：“阿尔忒弥斯。”

纽特抬起头，哥哥很少叫她这个名字，她已经不记得上一次被这样称呼是什么时候了。忒修斯直视着她带有疑问的眼光，颤抖着嘴唇，看起来比她进门前还要失魂落魄与憔悴。

“我爱你。”他说。

“噢……”她再一次主动拥抱了他：“我也爱你，哥哥。”

 

12

忒修斯知道自己猜得没错，纽特给他们俩人都下了药水，而现在找回自己的只有他一个。

在纽特第一次来赴晚餐之约时他仍抱有希望。她对这间公寓的一切仍是那么熟悉，宽一节的台阶，他自己都永远分不清的盐罐和胡椒罐，二楼走廊底部的卫生间，还有她仍带有爱意的温柔无限的眼神。但很快他就意识到，当年的分道扬镳是那样激烈和决绝，如果她仍记得一切，她不可能那样心无旁骛地回应他心碎的“我爱你”。

他意识到以后重又戴上了那枚戒指。莉塔死后他摘下了它，因为缺失的记忆感觉对未婚妻有些不敬。这本是他为纽特和自己准备的，和莉塔简单的订婚仪式后他自然而然地戴上了它。但他现在已经下决心彻底埋葬自己的爱情，只能默默祈祷莉塔不会为此而怪罪。

他从记忆里找回了五年前妈妈去世的那个下午。头一次他面对自己的母亲那么难以启齿，张口结舌，说出一句“纽特……”以后就不知道该怎么措辞。最后他下定了决心，坦白地对妈妈说：“我爱她。”简简单单一句。

“我知道。”妈妈像没听见一样喝着茶。

“我是说，不是对妹妹的爱，不是家人的爱。我爱纽特，从很久以前我就爱着……”

“我说了我知道。”妈妈打断了他，“亲爱的，你没有你所以为的那么会掩饰。而且我是你妈。”

“……”

妈妈陷入一点回忆的遐思：“三年前你从战场上回来的那一天……唉。你们应该关好门的，不是吗？我只能把放凉的晚饭又加热一遍。那时我也想过直接开门进去把你揍一顿，但纽特……”

忒修斯对妈妈发现这种事后只想揍自己竟然没表现出什么异议。

“我爱你们，两个都一样。你离开的那几年，纽特比我更提着心脏在度过。每一次她去领战场讣告，回来时还没读都要先哭一顿鼻子。然后她去了乌克兰，没有告诉我，没给我阻拦的机会。可我知道她只是想离你近一点儿。她说想知道随时可能会死在异国他乡是什么样的滋味。那一天你们下来吃饭的时候，我看到我的儿子健康地活着回来了，成熟又可靠，看到我的女儿幸福得脸上都在发光。我能说什么呢？亲爱的，我本可以的，但我阻止不了爱情的发生。世界上任何一个人都是一样。”

忒修斯流出了眼泪。他把母亲瘦弱的双手紧紧握在掌心，呢喃着发出虔诚的誓：“我永远不会停止爱她。”

“说实在的，这也是我最担心的问题。”妈妈柔声说，“忒修斯，虽然你比纽特年长，但倒是你不一定知道自己要的是什么。纽特和你不一样，她和我们大多数人都不一样。得到她和拥有她是不同的，有的时候你把线拴得太紧，风筝会落……你明……你……”

她呛了起来，忒修斯连忙起身给母亲顺气。妈妈的身体已经很不好，经常咳嗽发作一阵后又陷入糊涂。他好气又好笑地发现妈妈还不忘拿拐杖打他的腿：“别……别让你……你妹妹伤……”

他当时太忙于别的事情，以至于忽略了妈妈最后的话。

他得到了她，但没能成功地拥有她。他搞砸了一切。纽特剪断了身后的线，风筝变成小鸟飞走了。这是她自己的选择。

他明白得太晚了，代价也太大了。他有三十年活得卑微谨慎，提心吊胆；然后在三年中的一百多天接近两百个夜里，他和自己的女神交颈而眠和失之交臂。又有五年他过得无知无觉，除了时时刻刻在心里低回的空洞感，他竟想不起来这些年自己去了哪，做了什么事情。如果这就是纽特想要的，洗去了一切跟他在一起痛苦的回忆，那么忒修斯愿意永远只做她的哥哥。或者至少在今后的日子里学着做一个真正的好兄长。

哪怕这个决定杀死了他的一部分自己。

 

13

纽特收到消息的时候不巧正在南美研究猩猩。

她的出境许可还是忒修斯用了一点他的渠道办下来的，纽特对这一点几乎有些受宠若惊。为了回报哥哥的善意，她开始试着用魔法和麻瓜的邮递给他送几张所到之处的明信片。一开始只是代表着报平安，渐渐地成了一个惯例，哪怕她只是去威尔士也会给哥哥写几句问候的话语。他们经常在一起共进晚餐，忒修斯不再有约会的念头，他手上还套着那个有绿色幽光的指环。纽特曾私心希望这现状再维持五十年不要改变。

可她还是忘了，哥哥是一个傲罗，他的工作注定他不能永远安安分分地坐在办公室里。十数道恶咒击中了他，几乎整个圣芒戈的治疗师连轴转了一个星期，用尽了所有的办法，忒修斯还是没有醒过来。

他们不得已联络了忒修斯·斯卡曼德在世上唯一的亲人，至少要让他们见上最后一面。

这就是纽特近乎失态地冲进忒修斯病房时他们冷冰冰的全部解释了。

忒修斯了无生气地躺在病床上的样子像一把重锤击在纽特的心脏。纽特瘫在病床前的椅子上，哥哥是那样强悍和可靠，她已经很久很久没有设想过有一天还会面临这样的场景。她伸出手触碰着哥哥的脸庞，他紧紧闭着眼睛，任她的手指滑过自己的轮廓，眉弓，鼻梁，鼻尖，微翘的上唇，向下的嘴角，下巴上的小坑。我会失去他，这一次我真的会失去他，这样巨大的恐惧攫住纽特的胃和肺部，她无法呼吸了。

“求求你。”她流着泪呢喃着，却也不知道自己究竟是在向谁恳求。忒修斯没有给她回应，而她也不知道内心深处的哪一点会认为，哥哥总是会对她的眼泪无原则地妥协。纽特低下头，轻轻地将自己的嘴唇靠在他冰凉干燥的唇上。她以为还会有五十年的时间，从未预料过事与愿违。

她吻了忒修斯的同一秒钟，失去的记忆如潮水疯狂涌入。她想起来那些爱意，争吵，心碎和巨大空洞，想起拥有忒修斯时的庆幸，孤注一掷，望不可即，欲望和苟且偷生。泪水湿润了他们的唇瓣，纽特却无法将这个吻像以前的无数次那样深入下去了。

“是我太贪心。”她在哥哥的唇间说，“一开始，我只是想要你活着。后来，我又想要你爱我。当我得到了全部以后，我又嫌你的手握得太紧……是我的错，我爱你，忒修斯。我不该忘了一开始的开始，我只是想要你活着，好好地，在我生命里，一直出现在我身边……”

她泣不成声，甚至都没有发现脑后是什么时候多了一只手。那只手虚弱无力地托着她的后脑勺，像是在按着她维持这个让人心碎的吻。终于她惊醒过来睁开眼睛，看到忒修斯仍紧闭着眼，眼角湿漉漉地，一只手颤巍巍地抬在后面抚摸她的头发。

“对不起。”他虚弱无力的声音嘶哑地说，这是他从漫长的昏迷中回来时说的第一个句子。纽特流着泪，摇着头，他仍没有睁开眼睛。

“为了所有的事情，对不起。”他坚持着说完了这一句，胸口的起伏慢慢恢复了一点力度。这时听到动静的治疗师们跑了进来，纽特连忙站起身给他们让位。一个治疗师动作颇不温柔地扒开忒修斯的眼皮，他因为看不到纽特喉咙里发出含混的咆哮。

“我没离开，我就在这儿。哪儿也不去。”纽特低声说，仍握着他的手。他的手上还有血污，那枚指环被鲜血染到之处，镌刻的阿尔忒弥斯几个字母闪着翠绿的幽光。

他醒了，他会活下去，并且永远不会停止爱她。

 

 

 

 

 

——————————————————

哥：你放一首电音bad girl我说不定醒得更早些


End file.
